Scorcian Dragon Roleplay
This page contains all of the roleplay from all of the Scorcian tribes. AuroraWing Roleplay coming soon, with the notice from Willowleafwing AlpineWing Roleplay Open! with notice from Autumn the SkyWing LeafWing! it had only been over a year ago since the first EVER animus in all of Scorcia had been found, it had been a ceremony for the Queens liking, all of the flashbacks shown in the dreams of the animus dragonet as she slept. It had been Queen Howl who had been bored and was interested in animus dragons, the legend known to all of Scorcia, the dragons with power like no other, some said. And so she had pretty much rolled her eyes while watching dragonets embarrass themselves by trying to enchant pinecones to float, and she gave out a small squeal of laughter after seeing the dragonets faces when they’ve failed, that’s what Lynx saw anyways, Princess Lynx was only two years old when she had her turn, “now, say the words.” The AlpineWing before he had said, he was way taller and broad. “Okay....PINECONE! I enchant you to float high in the air!” She had squeaked with doubt that it would work, plus, those weren’t the right words, “wow, those weren’t th—“ the adviser started, he gasped as the Pinecone flew into the air. Landing on Queen Howls forehead, shaking her awake from her doze. That was how Princess Lynx was discovered. And of course the queen had to know more, so she had waited til the perfect snowy day and ordered the guards to get snowballs for her niece to enchant, that was Lynx, she was told to simply turn 5 snowballs into different jewels, and she did. And that was it. Now the AlpineWings had an Animus dragon. She had been tested daily for her power and followed by Howl, she had kept her eyes on Lynx every day, unseen. And Lynx was now awake and padding through the frozen halls of the SpearPeak Palace, yawning and barely awake, she padded into her Aunt‘s room, Aunt Howl was in her polar bear fur blankets with the penguin pillows and puffin feather weaved rug with scrolls scattered everywhere. her real pale fur lay underneath her blanket covered body. Howl had felt like Lynx’s true mother, her mother Icicle never even visited often enough to be considered a mother. “Auntie, I can’t sleep, it’s too cold in my room. Can I sleep with you?” Lynx asked as she wiped her eyes and yawned again, it had been almost midnight and she was exhausted from the blizzard that lasted a week and still was going. She then lay next to her Aunt’s fur waiting for a response. —Princess Lynx Queen Howl looks up and her face softened. "Fine sweetie go ahead, try out my new bed it insulated with moose fur and wolf pelts now...but can you do me a tiny tiny favor?" Queen howl asked. "Could you enchant something for me...just a little thing, nothing much...and it would make your dear auntie so happy".. ''she flicked away some scrolls revealing a map of Scorcia. "now all you have to do is say "I enchant this map to show anything and anyone its exact location" that's not so hard is it, and after we can bundle up and play some games, doesn't that sound fun?" she smiled sweetly. ''I should have been the animus in the royal family why does she get to have it... it's because of my idiot brother mating with that weird hybrid dragon...and they dont even take care of their child...but at least I have an animus at my disposal ''she thought. '—Queen Howl' Lynx looked up with droopy eyes, “okay, but I don’t want to say it that way.” She yawned we and stared at the map. “Map, I enchant you to show queen howl any location of any dragon she wants and show her were they are and what they’re doing, but show their EXACT location.” She yawned. “Okay, goodnight.” She then curled up under a wolf pelt and went to sleep as her aunt had searched the scroll with the map of Scorcia that she had enchanted. —'''Princess Lynx''' Queen Howl smiled approvingly grinning at the map with glee. '' Now this will be useful... She thought "goodnight my darling." she put the enchanted map in a silver chest and locked it with a sapphire key. She tapped a crystal on the wall and it lighted up responding to her Terrakinesis. the blue crystal cast the room in soft calming light. Howl sighed curled up in her bed next to Lynx- Queen Howl in the morning lynx found her aunt laying with her. '' This is what my mother should’ve done, she left me....'' then she asked politely. “Auntie.....When are we gonna have breakfast?” Then she looked outside, the week long blizzard had kept going on today, which made Lynx worry about her cousins and father. At least he cared about me, he visits weekly. And she saw her aunt yawn and sit up stretching. —princess Lynx Queen howl got up shaking her ruffled fur "Of course" he sighed glancing out the window. "let's see if we can wake the cooks up" Howl dropped her polar bear coat studded with a small diamond over her back and was just out to step out of her room when Screech Appeared in the doorway. "hello mother, and Lynx" ''she said with a harsh tone hissing a bit at lynx. "We need to talk, ''alone" ''she stated flicking her tail at lynx Lynx hater her older cousin. Screech had acted like she was in charge ALL THE TIME and she clearly hated Lynx, the “special one” some had said, but it had seemed like the only person who cared about her and not hated her was the queen. As the two dragons left she had sighed and padded the opposite direction into the queens rooms and then grabbed a huge sapphire that lay on the ground, ''must’ve fallen off of the wall.... hmm..... “Okay, now sapphire, I want you to be enchanted to show me any conversation and show me what they are saying.” And she then helped it up to her ears and listened. I’ll ask auntie if I could keep it after. —PRINCESS LYNX "Fine" she said with an annoyed tone. She turned back to lynx" Im sorry lynx I have to deal with some business, oh I know, you can go play with your cousins Valley and Peak there still in there room sleeping i think" She quickly hugged her and followed screech out of the room. "Alright, what is this about.." she said out of earshot of lyxn "Mother..why are you keeping a possible murderer alive again?!, You know the stories in the ancient tablets, I read them too! Animus dragons going on rampages killing hundreds, that little brat should have been dead by Now!"- Queen Howl as Lynx listened to the sapphire she stared with disbelief. They’re afraid of me? Screech, my jerky cousin is afraid of me? Power? What are they talking about! I’m not a murderer! I’m a princess! As civilized as any other princess in this kingdom! And so she had sighed. Is my magic really bad? No, auntie says that its a gift, from my mother, but she doesn’t even see me, oh, I’m so confused! She then padded up to Howl, silencing Screech quickly, “auntie, I’m really hungryyyyy, can we have a family feast? Maybe a whale or two? Sorry if I was disturbing you, aren’t you hungry too Screech?” —Princess Lynx "Fine but only because I can't say not to your adorable face, I'll call them out" she a small flicker of her tail she used her Geomancy to pry small crystals from the walls and poke each of her family until they wake up and come out into the hall...Not even a minute Later the royal family was sleepily walking into the hall, King summit smiled smugly at Howl, Princess Valley and Prince Peak came out worriedly Princess StoneSmasher came out peacefully and Princess Mammoth on the other came out a snarling and snapping. "Ther is a royal breakfast today and except each and every one of you to show up". She smiled at lynx and whispered in Screeches ear "I know the risks, but the reward is better, well talk about this later"-Queen Howl Lynx yawned and padded over to her younger cousins about her age. “Hey guys! We should ask SongEcho to catch something! I bet she wouldn’t decline!” She whispered as Vally and Peak nodded. “We are going to, um, distract ourselves until breakfast is ready!” But Valley sighed. “We’re going to request things from SongEcho.” And Lynx rolled her eyes and gave Valley a glare that said “great going! Now we can’t have fun!” —Lynx Queen Howl chuckled a bit "Alright but I'm going to escort you to the hunter's room, hmm the blizzard is getting heavy I wonder if Songecho will be able to hunt...actually now that I think about it I think Songecho may actually be excited to hunt in a blizzard...". Screech gave a nudge to her mother which probably meant "you should still keep your distance with that freak of a dragonet"- Queen Howl SongEcho brought back an orca, her morning blizzard hunt. She loved the challenge, especially if it‘s a challeng! She finally brought her orca in and heard talon steps coming. She suddenly saw three miniature dragonets and Queen howl with them. “Good more in your majesty. Princes and princesses. What brings you to the hunters quarters?” She saw the dragonets race up to the orca and talk with aw. —SongEcho "these little ones wanted to request a catch for the breakfast this morning...and maybe wanted to see you catch it" she smiled to the dragonets. "well maybe the blizzard won't be so bad and well can all watch how amazingly song echo can catch anything during a blizzard" She glanced outside. “Oh! Sure, I LOVE hunting in blizzards! I caught this one earlier.” She presented her orca. I guess I can hunt again! What are the requests?” She asked. “We can ask for anything?” Prince Peak asked. “Of course! Why not? I can get it done! Seals are the easiest.” And then the dragonets looked like they’re lost in thought. Princess Lynx then asked. “Are you able to catch a dolphin or two?” And then SongEcho smiled at the queen. “Of course!” And then Lynx said, “ I’ve always wanted to taste one.” And then the other dragonets agreed. “Then it’s settled, dolphin hunting it is!” —SongEcho Howl nodded in agreement ruffling up her coat she led the led way to the northwestern slope where the main hunting grounds were..After a quick gallop down the mountain, they arrived at the frigid seas. The blizzard roared sweeping howls fur all across her body. She looked around and put her tail in the water and shivered a bit. "Are you sure you can hunt in this Songecho I dont even think i can swim in this water..." she asked..-Queen Howl “Oh come on your majesty! I’ve done it way too many times and have had so much fun! Don’t worry, you seem to worry A LOT more than I anticipated, but no matter, I will bring back a few of those fast little dolphins, they’re fast but I’ve trained myself to swim faster!” Then SomgEcho had used her long curved claws to make a hole in the ice were a floating burg was, it was enough to fit four full grown AlpineWings and she knew she was ready, ‘this is where most of them come, now stand back, this could get a bit wet.” Song echoed. (Get it?) then she leaped into the water with a splash and disappeared far below sending a school of silvery fish swiming away, perfect! Then if these are here then the dolphins and sharks apwould be here too! Magnificent indeed! ''Then she saw a larger looking silver fish with fins and a long snout, Dolphins. —SongEcho Lynx was impatient and of course she wanted to use her magic more and asked her grand mother what she could do and what would help her. But she had casted a secret one other than the sapphire before talking, one that would be useful from time to time, she was about 3-4 and her hatching day is closer, she can feel it, but so was Princess Screech’s which scared her. ''I enchant this pile of snow to turn into an ever-lasting, unbreakable, unmeltable pendant of ice shaped as a dragon, and if any dragon wears it, it would be able to make them never ever lose their soul, and make them be able to, Hmm, what should it make me do? What have I always wanted to do? ''She thought, ''oh! And make the wearer be able to make themselves read minds! I’ve always wanted to do that! ''Then the pile of slow quickly turned into small ice crystals all leading up to a huge dragon shape which satasfied her more that it looked like a silhouette of a AlpineWing who looked like they’ve posed as a roaring lion with their forepaw’s in the air, then she put it on. Then asked her Aunt if there was any thing she wanted, then she suddenly saw so many thoughts in the minds of everyone near. —Princess Lynx As soon as SongEcho caught up to one of the dolphins, she sank her sharp ridged claws in, letting blood cloud her vision, but then she swam up and threw the dolphin’s body onto the ice ledge. Then returned below to catch a few more. SongEcho Queen Howl sighed ''I dont worry that much....do I? ''she thought in her head and shifted around peering into the. She suddenly got the feeling they were being watched she hissed softly. "Do you guys feeling something is watching us?" she looked around her dark red eyes flickering around but they could barely see their own tails int the storm. There was a slight faint smell of Blizzardwing but it wasnt noticeable in the storm- Queen Howl “no, why?” Song Echo leaped out again. “We’re done here anyways.” She looked around defensively then gasped. “Look out!” And leaped in front of the blizzard, suddenly the storm slow to a simmer and showed the SnowWing attacker, he was about Song’s size and she worried, “get a out of here!” She hissed at the queen as she slashed the face of the SnowWing letting frozen, blue blood leak everywhere and stain her fur. —SongEcho Queen Howl roared "Spy!" she roared again this time multiple rocks dislodged themselves from the ground and hurtled themself at the SnowWing. Princess Valley squeaked in fear and ran toward a ditch filled with snow. Prince peak ran after his sister and jumped into the ditch as well. Queen howl turned to Lynx "Hide quickly!"-Queen howl Lynx then ran and buried herself in the snow, she didn’t know what to do, use her magic, or listen to her aunt and wait. She did neither, just buried herself after fleeing. —Princess Lynx soon more SnowWings came along, “they keep coming!” Song Echo howled as she leaped onto two. “Your highness, you need to run! With the animus! They wont stop!” She snarled to Howl, but she knew Howl wouldn’t stop fighting, then suddenly BlizzardWings came out of the sky. “Oh no!” She snarled as one BlizzardWing Dover towards Lynx. —SingEcho Queen Howl leaped at SnowWing tearing into his scales with her hooked claws.With a single motion, she picked her up by the wings and flung her into the water. Howl heard Songecho and turned to the diving Blizzardwing. "You will pay!" she hissed and started galloping at full speed, she shot sharpened stone arrowheads at the Blizzardwing but he dodged every one of them and his talons flexed now only about 20 feet above Lynx ready to sink his serrated claws into her. "No!" howl yelled-Queen Howl Lynx was horrified, she was too shocked to move, of course there was so many BlizzardWings and more of her! She then ran and ran as fast as she could towards Howl but then felt sharp claws pierce her fur and roared in pain, then she howled aloud, “snow turn to sharp icicles and kill all of these BlizzardWings!” —Lynx Queen Howl was in shock as she looked around dozen of icicles shot up from the ground and lodged themselves into the Blizzardwings necks. The small blizzardwing army screeched and fell to the ground with heavy thuds.Howl quietly counting the bodies. "18...18 blizzardwings...sent here to Alpinewing territory...But why?...They must have snuck in here while the blizzard was at its peak.."Howl sighed shaking off the dark blue blood of her claws "everyone here?" "yes!" Valley and Peak squeaked popping their head out of their ditch. She sighed and walked over to Lynx her face emotionless and her mind quiet.She suddenly scooped Lynx up and hugged her-Queen Howl Lyns sighed. Her heart must’ve skipped a beat, she felt cold and hollow, which made her cold and shiver. “You did that?” Valley asked her as Howl put he down. “Y-Yes....” she sighed. But never took her eyes off of the bodies. The dragons she killed with just one spell. Could she do what she wanted now? Are there spells she never imagined come true that could come true. She looked into Howl’s eyes with fear and a chill ran down her spine. “Let’s go home” she whispered. —Lynx Queen Howl nodded picking up 2 dolphins and sling them over her back leading the way. Ths storm passed and now the snow on the mountain glittered happily as if nothing has ever even happened. It was a quiet journey back to the castle with valley and peak exchanging worried scared glances. There at the entrance was Screech waiting impatiently. Queen howl casually walked past her. "Where have you been its been 2 hours since you left your lucky you have such and an amazing daughter to run the kingdom for you!"Screech said. Queen howl stopped looking back with a glare so harsh it even managed to make screech flinch-Queen Howl Frostbite trotted angrily through the icy halls. Her head lay low and her gaze was fixed on her path. She of course was misunderstood and deserved to be noticed! her above all! She was the only albino well, half albino atleast. She had carried her ansestors, or Queen Cavern’s genes through her. And of course she was judged. But she then saw Screech was in front of her and she froze in place as she saw Queen Howl and the young royalty. —Frostbite Lynx growled. ''Why does she not like me? I can do anything.... she didn’t lift her gaze off of her talons. Even though her hatching day was in a few days. Maybe Lynx would ask Howl what she should do and enchant. “Auntie, i think the dolphins should be for dinner... I’m not hungry....... could we go read in your room?” Of course Lynx was troubled. Reading was the only thing that soothes her. —lynx Queen Howl looked at Lynx. Valley, and Peak her eyes clouded with something mysterious "Alright be ready for dinner.." turned away handing the dolphins o some servants. "Songecho..I need you to investigate the events of today..dont tell anyone..yet" she said to Songecho turning away and locking eyes with frostbite a weird expression creeping across her face-Queen Howl Screech backup but still fluffed up her fur in a self- absorbed way "Wait events, wha-" she was cut off spotting Frostbite aswell-Screech Frostbite was an icicle, she stared at Screech, she and Howl were geomancers , she did not want to get in trouble, but she had a nervous expression on her face. “Erm, Queen Howl.... Princess Screech.” She bowed. She didn’t know what to do next. “Um, is there anything you need me to do?” She sighed but was almost shaking under her thick layers of fur.—Princess Frostbite Queen Howl shifted around she knew about the old stories of ex-queen cavern but it was quite interesting that her genes had survived for this long."Hmm.." She said fluffling up her coat regally Why dont you escorut princess Lynx to her room maybe you can have a converstation.."She said looking back at Lynx.-Queen Howl Screech hissed in her weird bat-like way, Oh it's her again I always knew she was a bad omen everyone know its made once she turns evil which she will eventually I can kill her and become a hero..maybe then Mother will approve of me.." she thought starting to lash her tail-Screech Frostbite dipped her head, “Erm, sure.“ she dodged Screech’s eyes and lashing tail and escorted Lynx through the frozen halls. “So. what happened?” She asked the dragonets who had a blank expression. “Oh, um. I used my powers to save everyone.... but it killed all of the SnowWings, and....” she trailed off looking horrified. “What’s wrong? You saved them didn’t you? Your a hero!” Frostbite stopped to wait for lynx. “It....It made me feel bad, like.... empty inside?” She looked at Frostbite. Then she cocked her head. “Is t today your hatching day?” She asked. Frostbite filled with utter embarrassment. “um, yeah... but it’s best for everyone to forget that I exist, because of what they think of me. Some may consider assassinating me. Maybe. Only because I look like Queen Cavern, the evil dragon who lived like what 2000 years ago? Ugh!” Frostbite found it comforting to compare to the dragonet. “You need a present!” Lynx looked worried. Then she picked up a leaf, “Leaf, I want you to turn into...... (what do you want?)” “Er, I’ve always seen Queen Howl’s earrings, I want two pairs that are unmeltable ice shaped like stars, no! Shaped like Icicles.” “(Ok) two icicle shaped earrings that are unmeltable...” she stopped as they transformed. “And protect this dragon from any planed assassination or death that comes from any other dragons than the queen.” She continued. Frostbite was amazed, not one dragon really cared about her, why now? An animus dragon, and royal too. as she put the earrings on, she smiled, never has she smiled before. “Thanks, here’s your room. Now get ready, I think the queen may want you to get ready for dinner, its coming soon.” And she padded off admiring her new pair of earrings, wondering if the spell would work. —[[Princess Frostbite|''Princess Frostbite]]. ( What if screech was watching Lynx enchant! Then idk) (Ooo nice idea Sure!) Queen Howl stalked off into her room and pulled out her tresure chess ulocking it with her shappier key. She took out her enchanted map skimming over it breify. "Map, show me where the nearest Blizzardwing camp is" the mpa zoned on in of a newly built camp which was suprisingly within the Alpinewings territory and only a mile from wherer they got attacked. "Hmmp...so they werer planning this...so be it" she put the map away locking it back up and set off to find her General-Queen Howl Screech narrowed her eyes ''Beging a descandt of an evil queen is on thing but talking and possible even Scheming with an obviously unstable animus is another thing...you two are going down!" S''he summoned some of geomancing an covered herself in dust concealing her appreance she flung off her expensins jewles and secrectly followed. She cuaght sight of the two and listened in on their converstaion she couldnt hear much but one sentence was loud enough for her to hera clearly "“Leaf, I want you to turn into...... (what do you want?)” “Er, I’ve always seen Queen Howl’s earrings, I want two pairs that are unmeltable ice shaped like stars, no! Shaped like Icicles." Screech couldnt belive her eyes ''That little rat is enchanting stuff for her see this is what i was talking about, Lynx is obsiouvs lost her soul already, that why she helping that Bad omen beast, It all makes sense now! ''She thougth wildy scurried off loudly in exaggerated gasps-Screech. Lymx sighed, she wondered deeply as she looked at what to wear for jewelry. But then decided to see her Aunt. —Lynx Frostbite yawned. She had finally reached her room. Dungeon obviously for reasons that were too obvious to state. Then she looked at one of her earings, the icicles were sharp and were practicallly see through. Then she felt warmth flow through her cold veins. “ the only dragon who’d give me anything, my first treasure.....” her mother and father had been assassinated for having her, but now she could prove that she wasn’t evil, she could prove she was better than Cavern. Even if she was hiding her VERY weak geomancing powers from the tribe for her sake. She just needed a way to prove she was as loyal as any other royal.—Frostbite Queen howl went into bouldercrushers room explaining the events of today with the Blizzardwings. Boulderchrusher growled, stamping his claw response. Bouldercrusher was actually mute so most of the time dragons had to figure out what he was saying by body language." so what do you think we should do..." Queen howl asked. General boldercrusher pointed at a map of the kingdom and all along the border with the blizzardwings probably meaning "Increase the patrols and destroy and camps found across the border". "oh, of course, well do that straight away"Howl said walking out fo the room- Queen howl (whoa, that’s super cool!) (Thx, Can Lynx find out the Screech was spying on them?) Screech scurried through the halls, Half enraged, Half freaked out. ''I knew it!, I knew it! No one believes me until its to late! she roared inside her head. ''She burst into her room, it was cluttered with multiple weapons, broken crystals, And scattered remains of animals she hunted. Servants weren't allowed to clean the room because apparently she liked it that way. She snatched up a diamond-tipped spear and a couple of titanium daggers." hmm maybe I should reveal those slithering liars at dinner, yes that way the royal family with know their horrible true nature" he said to herself stashing away the weapons in his pouch-Screech (Hmm, don’t know how tooo... maybe at dinner?) Frostbite gasped. “What?! Me? Invited to the royal dinner? Why?” She asked the servant. “I don’t know. But get ready! It’ll be soon.” He said, then he turned and walked away. Had lynx did this? No, this hadn’t been her. It must've been the queen herself! How weird! (But Screech really did it) then she grabbed her icicle earrings and put a bunch Of snow crystals all over her fur, she was happy, this was the best say of Frostbite’s life. —Frostbite QUeen howl watched as her best troops galloped off to destroy the Blizzardiwng camp in their territory, she sighed and looked at the sky dusk was approaching as the sun was racing for the horizon. He walked through the halls telling servants to call the family. Screech walked out of her room with an obviously forced smile, Stonesmashed and Mammoth came out dressed in jeweled exchanging hushed conversations and why they were called to a family dinner. The three brothers, Snral and elk can out bickering on who sits next to who, while poor, Peak came out sighing and rolling his eyes. Queen Howl entered the main dining room it was studded with glamorous rock formation and four statues of Queen Bobcat in regal poses sat in each corner. Queen Howl sat at the end of the dining table awating the family-Queen Howl Frostbite smiled as she entered the dining room full of royals, but then the smile faded as she entered. She was nervous, she was never invited on one of these, especially On her hatching day. She gulped as she saw the queens gaze followed by the other royals including lynx. “Um, Your majesty, one of your messengers has invited me from you...” she said looking at Queen Howl with a nervous glance. She knew the earrings had to work if the queen wanted to kill her, or attempt to. Would she be queen if Howl died?—Frostbite Screech stalked into the room hanging her head low sitting next to her mother, with a cunning smile on her face now, she cleverly hides her pouch of weapons under her fur and had brought even a walrus carcass from the kitchen.she kept a close eye on Lynx, ''maybe i should take out lynx first, to ensure her tainted mind doesn't interfere, actually bad idea If I were to kill, or even hurt Lynx mother will throw me off this mountain...But i still have to destroy Frostbite..."She said quietly in her mind-Screech Queen Howl looked confused as she saw Frostbite walk-in normally only her direct family, and of course, Lynx was invited to theses but any of her children could bring along a buddy. She leaned over to Mammoth whispering, "did you or Stonesmasher invite her?" she said "No of course, not you know how superstitious I am" mammoth said looking over to Frostbite and shuddering, "Maybe Stonesmasher, or even Lynx invited her,". Queen howl sighed And decided she should get this over with. She barked once and silence fell over the room. "Now, hello my dearest family I've decided we new to talks about some issues ''and this is the best way for that, but of course lets get the food out!"-Queen Howl Frostbite was at the far end of the feasting table, of course she’d be next to Lynx, lynx dragged her sorry tail to be next to her, which made her worry. “Erm, Auntie? Did you remember that it’s Frostbite’s hatching day?” Frostbite held her talons to her face, “no one cares....” she whispered in anger. Of course the WHOLE kingdom needed to know it was the most hated hatching day! Come on Lynx! Then she looked at Screech, she looked....... interesting, her grin had scared the fur off of Frostbite but she glared back. Your not gonna spoil my hatching day! Not now, not ever!—frostbite. Queen howl looked sighed softly "Oh leopard pelts, It seemed to have slipped my mind, Will you forgive me Frostbite, And Happy Hatch day!, Hmm you need a present how bout this one" he swayed her tail and a strand of pale pearls embedded in the wall detached themselves and linked together to form a bracelet it gliding to Frostbite and calmly set itself down on the table. -Queen Howl Screeched hissed a bite her tail starting to lashes, ''It's her hatching day!?, well then isn't that's ironic, maybe when mum finished her speech then I can reveal everything-Screech ”oh my! Um, thank you your majesty, it’s beautiful....” she felt too happy to hide her thankful smile and gratitude. Then she knew Lynx was smiling at her. “Ok, you may carry on, ma’am.” She said, hoping all the attention could be off of her. —Forstbite The queen nodded and continued "Now, today, when me Lynx, Valley, Peak, and Songecho were hunting for dolphins on the southeast coast we ran into some "Trouble" and what I mean by that, is Blizzardwings and Snowings they attacked us using the blizzard to conceal themselves, we were fighting them off until, erm Lynx killed them, with one enchantment...and I am deeply grateful for that...but the true problem at hand was why were they on our territory at the exact moment, and they're just happened to be a blizzard on the day we went out, And just happen to know our location.." -Queen howl ”what if I could make a barrier? Don’t those protect us?” Lynx asked. She knew the whole table looked at her as they ate. “Maybe I could enchant something to protect us? Or maybe the armor on the army? Or something secret.....” she looked into the queens eyes. “Erm, or the army could handle it......” she finished.—Lynx Queen Howl smiles a bit sympathetically "OH its fine, the troops with handle his we need to save your power...for now". She curled her and was about to start another sentance until Screech leaped up-Queen Howl "Now that That's overtime to get into the real business, Her!" she pointed a jagged claw at Frostbite "Frostbite has been manipulating and persuading Lynx, who is obviously insane, I mean she Killed over 5 Blizzardwings At once!, Not to mention Lynx did and enchantment for Her, I dont know the enchantment but it must be evil, It runs in her veins and the color of her pelt, and I am determined to stop it!"She roared dashing toward Frostbite snatching out her Diamon tipped spear-Screech Lynx’s Eyes filled with horror, “no! That’s not true!” She looked at the queen. “It was her hatching day! She needed a presant! And so I gave her one, but she told me about her parents, and, and.....” she shivered as Screech glared. “I didn’t think any dragons deserved to die! Not even her!” Then she casted a nervous glance at Screech. “Wait. How did you know that? Wait! You spied on us!”—Lynx Screeches eyes narrowed "Yea I did spy on you, but I'm the princess and ill be queen soon though!" Queen Howl laughed at the end of the table, Screech growled a bit and whipped around pointing her spear menacingly at Frostbite" And besides even if you weren't insane she, and her horrible cursed blood deserved to die!" Screech leaped at Frostbite with the spear in hand until Queen Howl rose up and with a nod of her head a stalagmitic from the ceiling detached itself and knocked screech away mid-air, Screech rattled stood up slowly her now furious gaze on Howl. "What.Are.You.Doing" she hissed and without hesitation, she lunged at Howl and pinned her on the floor.-Screech Queen Howl struggled, pushing Screech off the mountain shaking with the power of the two geomancers King summit roared and started to try and help his mate. "No, stay back I've got this" Howl order Summit nodded and picked up Valley and Peak by the scruff carrying them to safety. StoneSmasher and Mammoth hiss wanting to help their mother, Elk and Snarl stayed back in shock. Screech snarled and charged toward Howl with her head down like a bull. Howl grabbed Screeche's horn and threw her into the wall. Screech winced but swayed her tail a bolder came off from the wall and smacked right into Howl-Queen Howl ”No!” Lynx hissed rushing to her aunt. “Stop! What are you doing!” She saw Howl’s eyes hadn’t opened, unconsciously moving as if in a dream. “Why?” She gazed up at Screech. “I....I can’t use my magic on you, even if I really want to..... I.... Can’t hurt anyone....... please let her go!” She pleaded but then saw Screech’s evil grin.—Lynx Frostbite gasped. “What in all of the MOONS! She was speechless and frozen in horror, disbelief. Anger, fear, confusion, love? Hate? What was this? Did she really care for her aunt?—Frostbite Queen Howl twitched as if she was having a conversation in her brain. She took a deep breath and started to stand up something mysteriously again clouded in her eyes "Good shot..." she said stretching her body "But sadly the fun is over" she said growling "Guards take her away will you".Screech laughed "I order all of your guards to bring me a viridian happier found only at glitter sparkle mine, they won't be back anytime soon". screech sneered like she has all of the intelligence in the world. "ahh I see, this just proves your clever like your mother," she said calmly. This only enraged Screech more who raced toward Howl and slashed her with her jagged claws-Howl ”No!” “Stop!” Lynx growled threateningly, this sent all the eyeballs at her, her rage had shown and she stood on the stone table, wings flared out.—lynx "Oh look at this, the little snow squirrel wants to be intimidating, isn't that cute, Dont push you luck dragonet, I'm not afraid of your animus magic, in fact, why do I show you my ''magic" she started taking steps closer to Lynx. "No!, Screech your enemy is me not her, fight me!" Howl roared. "Hmm your right mother your are ''One ''of my enemies, but id rather go down in history as saving the kingdom from an evil animus rather than and evil ''Queen" ''She lunged toward Lynx and slashed Lynx's body with powerful claw-Screech “Ack!” Lynx leaped away as the angry Screech but a claw pierced her fur. “I enchant—“ she was squashed under a huge talon, unable to breath as she was about to use her magic.—Lynx. “Ugh!” Frostbite snarled as she ran over to Howl. “Princess Screech, if you truly want power then do it by the legend! Challenge the queen and take control of the palace instead of killing one of your future toys. You could rule!” She hoped this would protect Lynx from any further harm.—Frostbite Screech thought about it "Hmm I do like the sound of that, I could control the kingdom, and your puny animus" She added "Fine then Mother I challenge you to A battle for the Throne!". Queen Howl still had something mysterious in her eyes but it soon faded. "Alright then, VergeCliff Ledge, dusk, be there or I will hunt you down myself..." she said sternly. Screech released Lynx "Goodbye family the next time you see ill be ripping out her chest" she pointed to Howl who was unfazed the statement. Screech galloped out of the dining room- Queen Howls sighed, "Well that's wasnt how I expected thing to go...at least no one got seriously injured," she said rubbing the spot where Screech slashed her fun now raggedy and partly bloodstained. I should prepare for a fight, Family, go back to your quarters, I expect you to be at my fight, all except Lynx and Frostbite, come with me.."-Queen Howl “I’m sorry, your majesty, I had to... to protect Lynx, she didn’t deserve to go so young and after all she’s done.... let’s just hope you win this fight. What was it you wanted to say?” She asked looking worried at Lynx as the dragonet’s breath sped harder as she rise from the ground from choking.—frostbite Queen howl gazed softened, "Do not worry about it it was the best thing to do at the times"queen smiled sweetly, "what I wanted to say was," she said in a hushed tone "if I die to make sure Lynx's animus powers doesn't fall into screech, trust me I've raised that dragon, and I know she can be much worse than me...". She swayed her tail in arching strokes, just then her royal guard team came rushing in along with her General BolderCrusher, with an exasperated look on his face, he scurried over to Howl checking for any injuries. "Im fine Bolderchrusher, stop worrying over me..." Boldercrusher gave the "You literally had a battle with your daughter that shook the entire mountain" look which was actually used more often than one would think-Queen Howl Frostbite sighed. “Where would she go? Screech would do anything to get what she wants, from past preference, anyway. Not that I think you’ll lose!” She held her talons up. “But yeah......” Lynx looked sick. “Don’t worry! We could fly anywhere!”- Frostbite Snowfox thought he heard something about a disturbance or fight over dinner, but he decided to keep out of it. A poorly trained geomancer had no place in royal fights- he'd only make matters worse. For now he roamed the valley to enjoy his own serene hike. -- Snowfox Lynx growled. “I won’t leave you! I’ll kill her if I have to! She can’t rule!” Lynx threw her wings up. And then zipped out the window, confused and angry. Then she landed next to a frozen clear pool of water. “What if I could cheat. What if I could make her win! Okay, snowflake i enchant you to turn into a frozen ring so that when any royal wears you they are always able to win the throne and defeat any dragon who tries to take the throne!” Then she held the ring in her talons, “okay, I’m coming Howl!” Then as she stated to fly again, she was hit and then fell to the ground now unconscious..... (one of Screech’s spies followed her and then knocked her off then took the ring and replaced it with another one that looks identical, then gave the enchanted one to Screech next time she rp’s) '' ......Suddenly Lynx jolted awake. “Howl!” Then she grabbed the ring and flew back to give the hidden gift to Queen Howl as a ‘good luck’ present.—Lynx (Oooh! Like the plot! Now screech has the ring!) Howl howl look at the ring thoughtfully and decided to put it on “It looks fabulous, I’ll be sure towear it when I’m battling”Howl said and gave Lynx a face that said “you put an enchant on this didn’t you..” “I will head off to VergeCliff ledge now science it almost dusk, I’d better get this over with”she said galloping through the halls a team of loyal guards escorting her as well-Queen howl Screech cackled “Ha take that Lynx and mom I got your thingy!, im not sure what is does but it’s Mine now!” She said to herself slipping it on “this is a sign from the Universe that I’m destined to win am I right?” she said to her spy Wolf. Wolf was a blueish grey Alpinewings and save it him from life in prison in exchange for his loyalty and full obedience. Wolf nodded “Yes my queen this is a message from the stars themself and Plus even if you don’t win I will make it my life goal in killing Queen howl. Screech lashed her tail egar to fight., she spotted Howl and her squadron aproching “Wonderful!just Wonderful” Screech said-Screech Lynx smiled, more like a grin as the two royals headed face to face and the others stayed back. Your gonna win! You have to! Lynx thought—Lynx With his stroll- er, patrol- complete, Snowfox began his trek back home, to check up on things in hopes that the situation hadn't escalated. As a geomancer with minimal control over his abilities, he wasn't exactly the go-to royal guard. For the most part, he did the little tasks that didn't carry too much risk, such as delivering messages and offering breaks to the more experienced dragons. Heavens forbid he sneeze and accidentally drop a rock on a princess. -- Snowfox (lol) Howl Growled entering the circle of stones set up for the challenge. Screech roared stepping into the circle as well. Hiss, a royal advisor, carrying a small gong, stepped out into the middle "Here we have a royal challenge initiated by Princess Screech, as by tradition this will be a battle to the death, either of your powers may be used in this battle,When one of you is killed the throne will remain, or be transferred Ready?" She asked them both of them Howl nodded while screech said "Get on with it Already". "well then Claws up!, Geomancy Ready, Fight!" Hiss bashed the gong and scampered out of the way. Screech dashed for Howl Grabbing her by the horns and slaming her o the ground-Queen Howl and Screech Frostbite clenched her talons as she sat next to Lynx, both on the sidelines. This was her own fault. She had made Screech think for once and it’s most likely gonna get her killed along with Lynx.... “Pssst” lynx whispered. Frost looked worryingly at her. “You see that ring on Howl?” she whispered lowly. Frostbite turned to see she shimmering blue ice ring not tucked under her fur. “Yeah?” “I enchanted it to make the wearer always win challenges for the queen! Or challenging for the Queen! Now Howl won’t lose!” The sparkle in Lynx’s eye as she looked back, it made Frost shiver. “Um... sure...” she too turned back then. Suddenly something else caught her eye. Another ring? Only a shimmer caught her attention to Screech’s dewclaw. She too had a barely visible ring, but it was more of an indigo color, oh boy..... Lynx I hope your right about that.—Frostbite When Snowfox returned home, he learned that the Queen and one of the princesses were at VergeCliff Ledge, where a challenge was taking place. I certainly missed all the interesting drama today. This competition, however, was far out of his league- he had no place there, Royal Guard or not. He might accdientally mess up a sacred tradition, and he would rather not get exiled for that. So, Snowfox decided to wait back at the palace, so he may receive orders from whatever new Queen he was to serve. -- Snowfox SongEcho huffed. A queen battle she wasnt invited to?! How could they! But she knew it must've been better to be away from the chaos. Suddenly as she turned a corner of the icy halls of the palace, she found a very pail leopard spotted male. “Hey! Snow fix right? How are you on this hard afternoon?” she asked him as she stopped in front of him.—SongEcho When the guard was stopped, he grunted his greeting to Songecho in return. "Fine, you?" The beastly male was never one for conversation, considering that he was either training, on duty, or taking a long solo walk. It just seemed to be how he preferred it, working on the sidelines for the betterment of the hatchlings. -- Snowfox “very scared, actually... I’m sorry, it’s just that I’ve JUST had notice that Howl has been challenged by Screech, her daughter, also a geomencer, and I’m a little worried about the tribe if Screech wins. She might steal the tribe into darkness and horrible things. Not, not that I think Howl doesn’t have a chance I mean.” She sighed but then gave Snowfox an apologetic glance.—SongEcho Screech roared in triumph , standing On her hind legs with a wicked grin on her face, Howl stared to get up her muscles shaking, Screech yowled and punched Howl right in the jaw followed with a harsh tail slap which sent Howl skidding back to the rim of the stone circle. Things were off, Howls reaction time and strength seemed to be drastically decreased, while Screech on the other talon had seems to become stronger and faster than ever before. Howl roared leaping up charging at screech. Screech laughed and easily dogged the hit, she snatched howls tail and dragged her back scrapping a deep wound across her back, with wicked speed she came down locking her fanged jaws on Howls neck. Howl struggled even though screech was about 3/5 the size of howl. Howls kicks and roars of pain started to soften and her breath was coming out now in chocked gasps- Howl/Screech “No!” Lynx squeaked leaping in, but then found herself being caught by Frostbite. “No one must interfere, it’s tradition,” then Lynx poured and wondered. Wait, what happened when I was knocked out? Then she sighed and knew it was hopeless now, Howl was bound to lose, as she felt all Hope drain she heard a vicious yowl from screech and felt tears to her eyes.—Lynx The male shrugged his shoulders dismissively. "There's no altering or avoiding fate- whoever is destined to win is simply destined to win. If you don't like Screech, then challenge her yourself." Snowfox rumbled before slowly trudging along his way. Despite being a royal guard, he really seemed to have no interest in politics. So long as he was fed, he was happy. -- Snowfox "Ha! this was sooo much easier than I thought," Screech said her class mere inches from stabbing into Howls neck artery. I expected better of your mother, but I guess I didn't need this ring, after all, Your just a little snow rat" She said taking off and flinging the ring. Suddenly as if somebody turned on Howl's instincts, Howl let out a Sonic roar shatter nearby rocks and shaking the snow off trees and lifted Screech off of Howls back. "Howl huffed shaking her bloodied fur. "I disagree with that statement...". Howls muscles and claw flexed before it was like her body was chained and her reaction time slowed bt now it is as if the "chain" was snapped. Screech roared in rage and tackled Howl again but now it was a fair fight. The two struggled, clawing each other Howl slammed Screech in the back of the head with a stone while she punched her in the chest. Howl stabbed her horn into screeches underbelly Screech fell, exhausted suddenly "No!, I will not stand for this I was supposed to win...And ill will even if I have to-" "Have to what screech, your plans have failed, and you have failed this challenge" Howl said putting a claw on screeches neck. "Hmmph, oh mother, I always have a backup plan" Screech ironically screech out. At first, nothing happened until the clutch of boulders surrounding Vergecliff lege crumbled into dust Revaily an army of Blizzardwings behind them-Screech and Howl “Ah!“ every dragon screamed, but the BlizzardWings had attacked howl from all directions, Lynx was terrified! Then as she was about to do an enchantment she was grabbed by the anoint and flung through the air until she was held by BlizzardWings to Screech’s face, her muzzle chained somehow. She stared in fear, Frostbite was having her fun and then the army had gone through, Lynx wined which made Howl stare and the BlizzardWings look back at the grinning Screech.—Lynx With a twitch of his long, furry tail, Snowfox dismissed himself from the conversation. "I should go see how it's going, anyways. Fight should be over by now." With that, the geomancer turned and began to head in the direction of Vergecliff Ledge, oblivious of the invasion. -- Snowfox “oh no ya don’t! If there’s trouble I’m coming with! I’m strong enough!” SongEcho darted into the sky after the bright spotted AlpineWing strait into a rumbling mountain.—SongEcho LightWing Roleplay coming soon, with notice from DawnpawTheDevil BreezeWing Roleplay coming soon, with notice from Hawkblossom45 StormWing Roleplay General Andromeda shouted formation orders to the soldiers. "Formation two! March one!" The gray, blue, purple, red, orange, and gold StormWings hurried into formation and began marching. "Good. Mark three, air assault!" The crimson general ordered. The mass of soldiers rose into the air as one, dive-bombing an assigned spot. "Into your squad!" Andromeda shouted. The army divided into groups of five. There were about twenty squads in all. "Squad two! Ground assault on squad ten!" -Andromeda TeraVolt nodded leading her squad with subtle movements of her tail her wings fold and she began gaining speed. She landed in a cloud of dust and slammed her tail into the closet Squad ten Stormwing. She ordered commanding 5 of her dragon to hold off the rest of squad ten while the other take down the stronger ones. She charged at a white Stromwing and barrels into her and twisted and bite down onto the tail which sent her squealing off. She smirked and help the rest of her squadron.-TeraVolt BlizzardWing Roleplay coming soon, with notice from Willowleafwing SpiritWing Roleplay Coming soon, with notice from Silverwhisker